


Sexy Librarian

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, Human AU, Librarian AU, Librarian Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec loved working in the library. It was quiet and he was surrounding with books - what more could he wish for? The only thing that he really did not appreciate were the annoying people that he had to deal with on daily basis. But then when Magnus steps into his library, asking for help.... Alec is more than happy to jump in to help Magnus out ;)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Sexy Librarian

Alec loved working in the library. It was quiet and he was surrounding with books - what more could he wish for? The only thing that he really did _not_ appreciate were the annoying people that he had to deal with on daily basis. He would much rather work in the back - in the archive or catalogue books, but no he was currently working as the reference librarian and that was annoying. Some people really had no idea what they were searching for and it was his job to find the books that they needed. _But some of the wishes were so idiotic - some people had no taste in books._ Right, he needed to be objective - the whole codex of librarian job. Still, he could judge him quietly and internally. Just where was the youngest generation heading off to? Nobody was reading serious works anymore, just light reads - romance novels. Yeesh!

The library was very quiet that day, so Alec decided to take that some time for himself to catch up on the latest book that he was reading, but of course as soon as he opened it up, someone stepped inside and ruined his fun. _How lucky for him._ Alec took in a deep breath and then clasped his hands together. Smile, be nice, or he was going to be hearing it from his boss again. As much as he was trying to be patient and kind to their members, sometimes he just snapped and-

‘’Good afternoon,’’ said Alec quietly because one was supposed to be quiet inside of the library and his jaw dropped a little bit because the young man that has just stepped inside of the library was quite easy on the eyes. He was flashy, tall, his hair spiked up and he was wearing makeup. Oh, he was quite attractive indeed and Alec was just praying that there was some brain in there as well and not just looks. He had a fair share of attractive people coming in on daily basis, but it was mostly just… mush. Alec pressed his lips together and straightened himself up, fixing his glasses and he then smiled even wider. His smile wasn’t forced that time!

‘’Afternoon,’’ replied the other and Alec’s smile broadened and his eyes followed the other around. It seemed that he didn’t quite know what he was searching for, but was one of the people that didn’t really like asking the librarians for help. _Maybe more of a hands on type of a guy?_ That was quite interesting - he also liked walking among the bookcases and try to search for something. Yes, that gave Alec quite a specific outlook on the person that has just walked inside of the library and Alec remembered that he should help!

Magnus Bane, the writer for a local newspaper had just walked inside of a library. He was doing a piece on comparing different mythologies of the world and he was in a search of a good book, but he wasn’t quite sure where he should be starting his search. He didn’t visit the libraries much - he much rather read the books online. Still, he wanted to change that up a little bit, so on his way back from work he decided to stop by the library and check what they had inside, but as soon as he stepped in he was already overwhelmed.

a) the librarian working in there was hot as hell and if Magnus knew that the library had such a hot librarian working in there he would be a regular visitor

and

b) there were so many books that he didn’t really know where to start, but because he didn’t want to bother the handsome librarian, he decided that he was going to search for the books himself. Even though he wanted to bother the handsome librarian very much so indeed, but he decided not to. Still he kept his eyes on him!

‘’Can I somehow help you?’’ offered Alec, perking up from above the counter and Magnus turned around and then just shook his head. ‘’Are you completely sure because it would be at most pleasure for me to help you out?’’ said Alec and then saw the puzzled look on the other’s face - did he word himself wrong? Probably! Alec took in a deep breath and then cleared his throat. ‘’I-I mean, if there’s anything, you should just ask. It’s my _job_ to help people out and-and if there’s anything I can do for you-’’

‘’Okay, I’ll keep it in mind,’’ said Magnus and Alec cursed, but then nodded because he didn’t want to seem too pushy. Alec sat back down, his eyes on Magnus, who now made his way to the back and Alec quite quickly realised that the other had absolutely zero idea what he was looking for - or at least where he should be looking at for whatever he was in search for. Alec huffed - he wished that could be of more help!

Magnus smiled because he could feel that the librarian was watching over him and at first he thought that he was just making things up, but he soon realised that Alec’s eyes were following him no matter where he went. It was kind of adorable, but at the same time, it was making him feel kind of awkward. Still, he was determined to find the books on his own. He was quite stubborn and he liked the challenge anyway and fifteen minutes of searching he finally made it to the bookshelf that was probably going to give him what he was searching for.

Magnus was about to start searching, but then his phone started ringing. Magnus didn’t put it on mute, so the ringing could be heard throughout the entire library and Alec was catapulted onto his legs and he was annoyed because someone wasn’t listening to the rules. But then he remembered that there was only that handsome guy and he quite quickly relaxed and then smiled. _He was going to let it slide that once._ But the ringing didn’t end quite soon, because Magnus was struggling to find his phone in among the other things that he had thrown inside of his bag and he groaned because even if he thought that maybe the librarian was checking him out in secret, his chances probably flew out through the window as there was no way that he- _He probably annoyed the librarian!_

‘’Shit, shit, shut up,’’ was chanting Magnus because the phone was still ringing and Alec stood up and came closer to Magnus, crossing his arms on top of his chest and he then chuckled because Magnus turned his bag around and ended up dropping everything that he had in it on the floor and finally located his phone! Magnus quickly grabbed it and finally ended the phone call, looking up as he could feel that someone was towering over him. ‘’Busted,’’ muttered Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together.

‘’You do know of the rules of libraries?’’ asked Alec. ‘’Peace and quiet,’’ he said and Mangus nodded.

‘’I’m sorry, it was my boss,’’ muttered Magnus and then shrugged. It wasn’t like the librarian needed to know his story. ‘’I’m sorry, I muted my phone now,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, but still didn’t walk away - was there something else that he wanted from him? He wasn’t going to throw him out, was he?

‘’Managed to find what you’re searching for?’’ asked Alec and Magnus sighed.

‘’I have no idea,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched a brow. ‘’I’m working for a local paper and I’ve been asked to do a piece on mythologies, but I-’’ he started and then rubbed the back of his head and huffed under his breath. ‘’I think I should be looking around here?’’ asked Magnus, looking a little bit flustered, quickly throwing all of the things he had into his bag and then he straightened himself up and Alec gave him a little shake of head. So, no? Magnus pressed his lips together and then decided to give up. ‘’Great, help me then?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded, singing Magnus to follow him.

‘’Have any selected books already you want me to look up, or?’’ asked Alec.

Magnus shook his head. ‘’No, nothing yet, I was just, um,’’ said Magnus and then shrugged. ‘’Trying to go with the flow, you know?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’Just whatever catches my attention,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled softly and then glanced at Magnus again - just how to ask him out? He was cute, totally his type! But was he single or even interested? Alec wasn’t sure and he huffed. He needed to make sure!

‘’So, you’re just admitting that you’re gonna judge a book by its cover?’’ teased Alec and Magnus glanced up and then laughed as well. ‘’You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,’’ said Alec and Magnus laughed again because that sounded kind of-

‘’Don’t you think that’s coming out a bit too corny even for a librarian like yourself?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’You’re not like 50, so you should be a bit more-’’

‘’Ah, I might be slowly pushing only 30, but my soul is old, I’ve been told,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned. ‘’At least among my colleagues I’m known as the grumpy old guy even though I’m the youngest addition to this library,’’ said Alec and Magnus bit his lip. ‘’Kind of unfair, don’t you think?’’ asked Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together and eventually nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus.

‘’So, mythology, huh?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. They’ve stopped by the bookshelves on the other side of the library, but Magnus didn’t seem to be in hurry to start searching. ‘’Quite an interesting theme, I find the mythology in general very fascinating,’’ said Alec and then tapped his mouth with his finger and then pursed his lips. ‘’I’ve read quite a few fascinating pieces too,’’ he said and Magnus perked up.

‘’Oh?’’ asked Magnus and then decided to ask for a recommendation. ‘’Anything you’d like to recommend to a rookie such as myself?’’ asked Magnus and Alec was beyond happy that he asked. He happily waltzed among the books and started picking out his favourite ones, still keeping in mind to keep them interesting enough. Alec read a lot of them and Magnus was smiling when he watched his work - he could tell that he liked his job and he leaned against the wall and then bit his lip. ‘’You really like working here, huh?’’ asked Magnus and Alec glanced up, kind of taken back a little bit but then nodded.

‘’Oh, yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’I get to be surrounded by books for whole days,’’ he said and then winked. ‘’The only thing that sucks is having to deal with annoying people,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched his brow. ‘’I mean not you, you’re… you’re, um, nice,’’ said Alec quickly and Magnus chuckled because the librarian was stuttering and it was adorable! ‘’Just in general!’’

‘’Ah,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Yes, I know what you mean,’’ he said. ‘’Some people suck, but you’re okay, I think,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up, dropping a book and he cursed. _The precious book fell onto the filthy floor!_ Alec quickly started dusting it off and Magnus snorted. ‘’I think it’s fine,’’ said Magnus.

‘’My boss will kill me!’’

Magnus chuckled. ‘’I promise I won’t tell them, your secret is safe with me,’’ said Magnus and winked. Damn, the librarian really did checked all off - he was yummy, dark, handsome, nice and… _sexy librarian!_ Magnus was drooling, trying not to be too obvious about it, but _damn._ He was hot as hell!

Alec flushed and then realised that he possibly overreacted just a little bit. ‘’Yeah, I- ugh, got distracted,’’ said Alec and looked away.

‘’By me?’’ asked Magnus playfully.

‘’It’s just,’’ said Alec. ‘’Not many people that visit the library are so attractive so I’m really not used-’’ he said and then stopped talking. Magnus grinned because he was right! Alec was checking him out before and Alec didn’t say much as he just walked past Magnus and went over to the counter - he said too much! He just decided to- ‘’Your card please,’’ said Alec and Magnus clasped his hands together.

‘’I, um, I don’t have it,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’m not really a member, you see, but can I make one?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded, avoiding looking at Magnus - _he said too much before he said too much before!_ Alec entered all of Magnus’ data that was needed and in no less than ten minutes Magnus was a member! Oh, that was exciting. Magnus never thought that becoming a member of a library would be so exciting, but then again-

‘’There, your books,’’ said Alec and then handed them over to Magnus, who didn’t quite walk away right away and Alec took in a deep breath. ‘’I also apologize for before, I was too-’’

‘’How about you tell me more about mythology and stuff over a drink?’’ asked Mangus before Alec was able to finish his sentence and the other’s jaw dropped - he said what now?! ‘’I mean,’’ said Magnus and then smiled. ‘’Like I said, I'm not very good at… I'm very new at this subject and having help would be very nice I mean if you'd like," said Magnus. "And you don't have anyone else to go on a drink with," said Magnus and then bit his lip. "I mean would you be even interested on going on a drink with a guy because-"

"Are you asking me out?" asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

"Yes," breathed Magnus out because he was getting rather tongue tied and he then made a little pause. "If you'd be interested?" asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

"I'd be very interested in giving you a more profound and in depth look into the theme," said Alec and Magnus happily smiled because he just got himself a hot date on Friday evening! A sexy librarian, perfect!


End file.
